bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
La Differenza Tra Un Milione Ed Uno
Before Vittoria could blink, Kurenai translocated in front of her in a flash of light. Kurenai condensed stray spiritual energy in the area into her Zanpakutō, as well as her own immense spiritual energy, intensifying the spiritual energy by convergence and acceleration, before unleashing it all in the form of a spinning, 'X'-shaped blast of light-cyan spiritual energy. "Shining Onslaught!" That was when Kurenai showed the true value of her own power. Simply put, Shining Onslaught was an unexplainable phenomenon. Even Vittoria, who received the attack, could not even slightly understand what had happened to her. Before she realized it, she had been blown away a great distance; showing no signs of stopping. Everything from the surface of her body to his very core received damage equally. She was not hit in one spot and then the shock spread from there; it was more like an unnatural damage had permeated her entire body like a cloth being dunked in water. Thrusting Kinkeiken into the ground, Vittoria barely managed to cease her movement, slowly standing to her own two feet. After receiving that clean hit, strength left her legs and she collapsed to the ground. Even so, the only thing in Vittoria's mind was not filled with fear; her mind was full of questions. "The most fearsome attack in this world is an unexplainable power. No matter what kind of mysterious power your attack uses, if you swing it down the same as a sword, it can be stopped the same as a sword. If you shoot it the same as a gun, it can be blocked the same as a gun. Any kind of unknown attack that can be understood is pretty much the same." Kurenai spoke these words, as Vittoria attempted to stand up from her face-down position. Kurenai did not move. She did not make a single action that was explainable or understandable. She merely caused some phenomenon and Vittoria's body was blown back even further. "…But an unexplainable power cannot be dealt with the same way. The most fearsome thing in this world is to be defeated by an attack using an unexplainable power coming from an incomprehensible place while you have no way of thinking up a counter measure. The attack is vague and you cannot assign conditions to it and you don't even know if there is a direction you can go to avoid it or if you could even avoid it after getting tens of thousands of kilometers away. You now know how horrible that is firsthand." Vittoria did not voice any surprise. It may have been incomplete, but she had taken two direct hits from Kurenai's attack. The blow of Kurenai's Shining Onslaught was a vague thing that did not have a defined range or force, so Vittoria had most likely already lost consciousness from being on the receiving end of it. On the metal bridge in the middle of the night, explosions could be heard. As a copy of the only Mototsu-Seishin hybrid, Kurenai had tremendous power as compared to Vittoria, an ordinary human with Quincy powers and a Zanpakutō, so there is a definite advantage in speed. Kurenai moved at a speed that was like vanishing to the naked eye –moving at a speed beyond Shunpo and Hirenkyaku- and attacked Vittoria head on. Kurenai let her muscles in her body expand instantly, and the large sword slammed down towards Vittoria like a guillotine. In terms of movement, Vittoria was slower by half a step, and finally managed to move Kinkeiken. Stabbing the sword into Kurenai's attacking trajectory, Vittoria tried to block her attack. However, nothing could block this one hit from Kurenai as Kinkeiken received Gaikaōtori. If Kinkeiken didn't absorb the blow and shatter in front of Vittoria's eyes, would be crushed together with her blade and blown away. Kurenai brought the sword behind her body, holding it properly again and saw Vittoria's expression. "—However, you're still too slow." Before a gust struck, the sword has already struck Vittoria, who tried her hardest to block this hit, and her clothes automatically ripped to shreds. Vittoria wanted to swing her broken blade to knock this strike away, but that hit took a lot out of Vittoria just at this moment, as Vittoria was knocked backwards. Faster than even the initial strike, Kurenai's second hit was barely knocked off course by a well-placed sweeping kick of Vittoria's. The third strike that Kurenai sent out directly struck where Vittoria previously stood, crushing the asphalt without any mercy. The entire metal bridge shook unstably. Even though she managed to avoid the direct hit, the large amount of debris struck Vittoria's body, blowing her halfway across Naples. BOOST Five minutes had passed, as Vittoria felt something giving birth to a peculiar phenomenon in her body. In that instant, all of her parameters—speed; strength, endurance, Hirenkyaku, hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, and her regeneration capacity had doubled as a strange power was welling up inside of her. Kurenai smirked, looking extremely bored as she sighed. "Oho, so you have Gai's power amplification, huh? But let me explain it so that an idiot can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1,000,000. You have a power of 1. You cannot shorten the gap between us. Even with the ability of power amplification, the power doubled is only 2. It can't be helped." Kurenai was standing on the bridge, alone, but she revealed the kind of smile that a hunter would have when she was hunting her prey. "But let's just say you just increased my fun in hunting you down." silently, the figure moved. Ripping through this window that was formed by dust and steam, the human figure moved forward while Kurenai swung forward with all of her might, ripping through the air with an almighty slash that pierced through Vittoria's skin, puncturing one of her lungs. Vittoria's throat released a weird sound. Red blood burst from Vittoria's body and throat, covering her outfit, as well as the ground before her as she fell to her knees. Her throat had exceeded its limit and her raspy breaths made it sound like her throat had been scraped over with a file. In addition, a red liquid occasionally flowed out with her breaths. The tubes within her body had something sticky filling them up. She couldn't move. Without hesitation, Kurenai kicked Vittoria aside, sending her tumbling along the ground crashing into the lake… Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines